1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock apparatus to control operation of a hand stamping device, and, more particularly, to such a lock apparatus embodying a construction limiting access to a stamp platen and preferably of a movement of a stamped platen to an operative position at a window opening for the platen in the hand stamping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,281 and 4,735,143 disclose the construction of two different stamping devices useful to apply ink impressions to a document. The platen bearing the indicia to be imprinted is normally freely assessable to anyone having access to the stamping device. Thus, a platen a bearing notaries certification or bearing a resemblance of a signature of an individual are two examples of a need to prevent unauthorized use of a stamping device even in those instances where the stamping device becomes accessible. Sometimes the only deterrent to unauthorized use is the storage of a stamping device at a location that is only out of sight to the public. However it may be insufficient to store the stamping device in a desk drawer or the like that is normally protected by a lock against unauthorized access to the contents of the drawer. The consequence of unauthorized use of the stamping device may be extreme and remain undetected or even wrongly assume to be authorized. Sometimes a ledger may be maintained to list all authorized usage, which is useful only if there were a suspected fraudulent use of a stamping device. A need therefore exists for an apparatus to prevent the use of the stamping device independently use of the environment in which the stamping device resides.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to prevent unauthorized use of a hand-stamping device by preventing access to proprietary indicia provided on a platen moveable to an ink medium.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lock apparatus easily installed and removed from a hand-stamping device and without wear and tear to the hand-stamping device.